


Day 1: Getting Out/Putting Up Decorations

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not completed), 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in 11/25 fics and fanarts for a 25 day holiday otp challenge (I got too busy and couldn't complete it...whoops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Getting Out/Putting Up Decorations

Dean’s holiday season is off to a very dusty start.

“Remind me again why we had to do this today,” he says, loud enough that he knows Cas can hear him, despite the fact that he’s currently surrounded by old boxes.

“Because it’s December first,” the other man explains (again) from where he’s holding the ladder Dean’s standing on, “and that means we can acceptably start putting up our holiday decorations.”

Dean groans as he hefts one of the boxes into his arms.

“I always manage to forget your such a Christmas nerd,” he says as he climbs down the ladder, smiling when Cas lays a hand on the small of his back in a totally unnecessary (but welcome) effort to help steady him.  “Or maybe I just repress the memory,” he adds with a smirk.

Castiel rolls his eyes as Dean passes the box down to him.  “You know you love it.”

“Nah,” Dean says, climbing up the ladder once again, “I love  _you_.”  He pauses to turn back to his husband and shrug, “I just have to take the bad with the good, I guess.”

The slap on the ass he gets in return is totally worth it.

 “But seriously,” Dean picks up again, once he’s back in the land of dust and boxes, “I don’t get why we have to reuse all our old decorations.  Can’t we just buy new shit this year?”

“No, Dean,” Cas says, exasperated with what’s becoming a yearly argument, “we can’t just buy new ‘shit’…there are memories here.”  He’s trying to be serious, but can’t help but chuckle at the way Dean seems to be fighting with a tightly wedged-in box.

“Yeah, well, these memories are a pain in my a—FUCK!”

A particularly vicious tug on the box finally frees it, but it puts Dean off balance and sends him toppling off the ladder – luckily onto the pile of old quilts Castiel had the forethought to lay out – the box tearing and spilling its contents all around him.  Dean’s landing kicks up a cloud of dust, sending both him and Cas into coughing fits.

When Cas finally stops coughing (and checks to make sure Dean hasn’t been hurt), he can’t help but burst into laughter.  Dean just sits in his pile of Christmas decorations and dust and glares at his husband.

Which, of course, only makes Castiel laugh harder.

“Don’t pout, Dean,” Cas finally manages through a giggle, wiping away tears, “it’s the holiday season.  And you look very…festive…right now.”

“Oh I’ll show you festive,” Dean mutters, and before Cas even knows what’s happening, he’s been pulled down onto the pile of quilts and wrapped in a strand of itchy tinsel.  Cas’s shocked look at the turn of events is enough to get Dean chuckling and leaning in to kiss the surprise off the other man’s face.  He’s about to make a comment on Castiel’s new, shiny appearance when one of the Christmas decorations catches his eye.

It’s a gaudily-framed photo back from when the two of them had just started dating, and Dean had dragged Cas to a mall Santa on a whim.  They’re sitting on Santa’s lap, Cas looking incredibly awkward, and Dean grinning like crazy.  He chuckles now, looking at the picture and remembering just how stiff Castiel had been when they’d first met.

When he shares this thought with Cas, the other man scoffs, “I was sitting on some random old man’s  _lap_ , Dean, of course I looked awkward!”

Dean can’t help but smirk and bump his shoulder against Castiel’s.  “You don’t seem to have that problem with me,” he teases.

Cas’s look of indignation shifts into a fond smile.  “Yes, well, you are vastly more attractive,” he says, turning to dig through the pile of decorations.

“And not old!” Dean adds, “Right, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas answers distractedly.  Before Dean can press the issue, his husband speaks again. “Oh look!” Cas says, holding up a small plastic box.

He opens it to reveal the strange assortment of ornaments that had survived the Christmases spent at their old apartment.  There’s an old Led Zeppelin ornament Dean had had for years, along with a set of jingling wings Cas had picked out as a child and kept, the Impala ornament Cas had found for Dean their first Christmas together, and the John Constantine one Dean had given him a year later because “dude, it totally looks like you!”

Dean reaches in and finds the one ornament that’s the most important of them all.  It was the one they bought the year they first moved in together, one of those cheesy family names ornaments you can buy from a cart at the mall.  It features two penguins with ice skates under a banner that reads “Merry Christmas!”  One penguin has a blue scarf and beanie, and “Cas” is written on the little banner underneath his skates.  The other penguin has a matching green scarf and beanie, his banner reading “Dean.”

Castiel smiles as he looks it over and remembers Dean giving it to him that Christmas, years ago now, and turns to his husband.  “See, Dean?” he says softly, “There are memories here.”

Dean’s smiles too, leaning in for a kiss – only to be interrupted by a loud cry from the next room.

“Well,” he says, handing Cas the ornament and grunting as he stands, “guess it’s time to go make some more then, huh?”

He pulls Cas to his feet and plants a quick kiss on his lips before turning and hurrying inside.  Castiel watches him go before looking back down at the ornament in his hand.

He smiles as he thinks about a very similar ornament, already wrapped and hidden, that he’ll be giving to Dean this year.

An ornament with three penguins, one smaller than the others, featuring a brand new name. 


End file.
